If there was another
by Siye-chan
Summary: If there was another Hobbit...how would the story change? Sarah, Frodo's girlfriend wishes to go with frodo on his quest...but it is a discrace for women...but she is not going to let that stop her R&R!


If there was another  
  
By: Jessi til Alexandrios  
  
A/N: okay this is the same Lord of the Rings story, but with a different character added in, of course with a new character there will be some dramatic changes within Middle Earth.but with this new character.it might lead to the fall of our heroes. ^_^ oh yeah, I don't own any of the characters, stories, events, etc. I just own this new character.okay? Enjoy! This will be one of my better pieces. (This is basically by the movie, not the book.sorry)  
  
Part 1: Fellowship of the Ring Chapter 1: Concerning hobbits  
  
Bilbo Baggins sat at home pouring over his maps of Middle Earth. He needed his inspiration.he needed just some sort of clue to begin his book he so desired to start. It was his birthday today. The hobbits of the Shire had spent most of the day setting up for the grand celebration that night, setting up the tables and decorations.  
  
Oh what a celebration this was going to be.but Bilbo hated it. Being around all the Shire hobbits, and people he strongly disliked was a discomfort for him...but nevertheless he had to go, the party was in fact for him.  
  
As people came to his door to wish him a happy birthday, he would either pretend he wasn't there, or shun them away. He didn't want to see anyone at all.  
  
Frodo was leaning upon a tree reading a book and humming delightfully to himself. He then paused to hear the sound of a girl's singing. It was of his girlfriend Sarah Greensfield. Like Bilbo, he wanted to be alone so he closed his book quickly and hid behind the tree he leaned against.  
  
" Frodo? Are you in here?" a soft angelic voice asked. Sarah was to all the male hobbits the most beautiful girl in the entire Shire. Her silky blonde hair curled in many gold locks and her eyes were a blend of the purest green of the forest and the most brilliant blue of any river. Her dress was a jade green color stitched in patches of pine green squares that brought out the color of her eyes.  
  
" When I came to the door of your house no one answered, so I thought you were in here." She said looking behind the trees in search for Frodo. It wasn't that he didn't like her, he was lucky to have her as a friend, but she just wanted to spend more time with him then he wanted.  
  
Sarah then walked over near the tree that Frodo was hiding behind then stopped to hear the harsh raspy voice of her old father. " Come on Sarah, the food for the banquet tonight isn't going to cook itself!" He shouted. " Coming Father. (sigh) I guess I will see you tonight Frodo." She said quietly then ran off to go prepare the food.  
  
Frodo was then able to give off a sigh of relief and opened the book back to the page he was reading from. A few minutes later he heard the whistling of Gandalf the grey. He shut the book closed again and immediately rushed to greet him. Gandalf wasn't far from Frodo's reach so he was able to greet him at the entrance of Hobbiton.  
  
" Your late," Frodo began. " A wizard comes precisely when he means to!" Gandalf sternly argued. Each stared at one another for but a few moments until they both smiled and began laughing. " Oh it is wonderful to see you Gandalf!" Frodo shouted jumping onto the wagon and hugging Gandalf.  
  
They road on in the wagon, watching the people glare at Gandalf as if he were taking away the peace of the peaceful town. " Before you came we Baggenses were well thought of," Frodo began. Gandalf looked to Frodo oddly, " Never did anything exciting or went on any adventures. But now you have officially been labeled a 'disturber of the peace'."  
  
Gandalf looked back to the road, seeing the children run off to tell the town about his arrival. But the littlest children were excited to see what he was going to now do with his magic. Waiting behind the wagon they were expecting magic. For a few moments as nothing happened they sighed sorrowfully knowing they wouldn't get delight from him.  
  
Then he surprised them with a few flying sparks from fireworks. The kids cheered and clapped happily as the sparks dazzled with bright brilliance. Gandalf smiled and laughed. Frodo Smiled too. Within a few minutes Frodo jumped off the Wagon and waved good-bye to Gandalf only to be seen by Sarah. " Frodo! There you are! Oh, hi Gandalf!" She said cheerfully. " Who is that young woman? It couldn't be the little 6- year old I met many years ago could it?" Gandalf joked.  
  
" Yes, it has been really long since we have seen each other. I keep asking Bilbo when you were coming back. I have heard nothing but great things about you and Bilbo's adventures!" Sarah said carrying a basket full of apples. She then looked down at the Green and Red apples in it and grabbed it. " Want one Gandalf?" She asked.  
  
" No thank you. I best be on my way." Gandalf replied as he snapped the reigns. As the wagon departed Frodo took a green apple from the basket and took a bite out of it.  
  
* * *  
  
Gandalf approached the Hobbit hole of Bilbo "Bagend" knocked his staff three times on the circular door only to hear, " Go away! No relatives or Acquaintances!!" "And what about old friends?" Gandalf replied as the door was swung opened by an angry Bilbo.  
  
Bilbo's frown became a thankful smile as he walked into Gandalf's long and comforting arms. Gandalf then kneeled on the ground and looked into Bilbo's face " You haven't aged a day," he said quietly.  
  
" Well come in! I will make you some tea, or I still have some of the old brew left!" Bilbo offered. "Just tea thank you." Gandalf said hitting his tall head upon the ceiling.  
  
  
  
Short chapter I know, but in the next chapter, Frodo will set out on his quest.but Sarah is bound to Frodo.What will he do when she wants to go with him? Wait for the next chapter to find out.more to come soon! I will be updating ASAP!  
  
Hope you enjoying it so far! 


End file.
